


brad/nate - recon christmas gifts

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [13]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-24-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - recon christmas gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-24-10

They all get packages in the mail, all wrapped in plain brown paper. They’re all familiar with that particular shade of plain brown paper, and they’re not disappointed. A few of the guys have to explain to their wives why they now have a lifetime subscription to, as well as several issues of, “Juggs”, “Score” or “Hustler”. 

There’s also another package on top of each one that weighs at least 50 pounds. Brad guesses that someone put the USPS flat rate boxes to good use. When he opens his, a variety of batteries in all shapes, sizes and voltage fall out along with a Maglite and completely destroyed Twinkies. The phone calls start well before Brad gets back from his run, if the blinking light on his answering machine is any indication, and he listens to a few of them before plopping Nate’s package on his lap.

“Fuck. Ow.”

“Everyone’s got money on Reporter.” Brad carefully slices the tape holding the wrapper together. “But I think Reporter would have had more sensitivity.”

“You do?”

“Yes, because he’s a fucking drugged up hippie.” Brad looks over at Nate’s magazines with an appraising eye. “And he would have known to send me mine on Hanukkah.”

“Ah.” Nate nods. “So not Reporter.”

“Nope.” Brad gets his package open and ends up with a lap full of condoms, gay porn magazines and enough lube to keep all of the guns working in Iraq for at least six months. “I’m gonna bet on Ray.”


End file.
